


Pride

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-26
Updated: 2001-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Frankie Zuko speaks.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Pride

## Pride

by silvina

Author's website: http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. All kinds of things go before the fall. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

I see the light, oh what a light  
And I am sober  
All that you served to me  
No longer will I drink it in  
I took the time to think it over  
I see the you that I never knew  
Now it's finally sinking in  
I am sober  
Jennifer Paige "Sober" 

* * *

He woke up early, feeling warm and comfortable until he moved. Then he remembered. 

Frank Zuko Sr. had not been happy with his only son the day before. It could have been worse, much worse, but he had been distracted by his other duties. Instead of the almost constant barrage of harsh words, he had escaped with a few bruises and a swollen lip. 

Touching his lip to check the swelling, he moaned in pain. His suffering was rewarded when the body next to him opened its eyes. 

"You okay?" Ray whispered. 

"It isn't that bad. It almost doesn't hurt anymore." 

"I'm sorry, Frankie." 

It always made him feel better when Ray was there. He was his closest friend, maybe his only true friend. Everyone else was bought and paid for; he wasn't stupid, no matter what his father might say. 

"I don't wanna talk about it. It was my own fault." 

Ray didn't reply, he knew the feeling. It was one thing to look at it happening to someone else and blame the adult, but when it happened to you it had to be your own fault. 

"It'll be okay." He kissed Frankie lightly on the lips. Nothing romantic, just a friendly brush. 

Frankie got up, smiling at him. "Let's go." When Ray got up on his side, he licked his lips quickly. 

* * *

He watched with a frown as Ray smiled again. And again. And then he laughed. 

_He_ was supposed to make Ray laugh and smile. Not Irene. Irene was his baby sister, she wasn't supposed to do that. Obviously he was going to have to do something to impress Ray. Impress him so much that Ray wouldn't be able to look away from him to look at Irene. 

"Come on, Ray. We're picking teams! You're with me." 

"I'm coming. Come on, Marco. You can be on our team." 

* * *

End Pride by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
